Never Again
by We all luv Aki-Chan
Summary: Shuichi doesnt know everything about his new found "love" but he will soon learn all there is to know.
1. Chapter 1

NEVER AGAIN

Chapter 1:

Three

His hand came up one more time to strike the face of his "lover", the same old shit just on a different night.

It didn't make since why he had to hit him over and over just to do it. Shuichi never did any thing to hurt Yuki on purpose, he loves him too much to do so. There was so much going through Shuichi's mind_…."Why is he so mean to me…no its because he loves me…he has to do it….its my fault….I hurt him….I didn't listen to him…." _But before you know that story you should know this one, lets start at the beginning.

"Baby, food is ready come and get it!" Shuichi was wearing a pink sweater and white sweats. He was standing over a hot plate of Yuki's favorite meal, white rice, fried chicken, hot sauce, and a can of beer. He was glad that Yuki was letting him stay with him. He loves him just so much that he couldn't stand being without Yuki.

"I'm not hungry!" Yuki was in his office writing another love story. Thinking about all the times he was truly in love, maybe once or twice at the most. "I told you I didn't want any thing right now, why did you make me something if I didn't want it?"

"I'm sorry I thought you said you were. Do you want me to put it up?"

"Um, yeah, stupid." Yuki hated being spoken to when he was working. He really hated a lot of stuff, and everyone knew not to push his buttons but the pink haired singer just had to do it. But it was in a cute Shuichi kind of way, but never or less, it was pushing buttons.

"Well I put the plate in the fridge in case you want it later." Shuichi said walking into the office.

"I might. Hey, when are you coming home tomorrow?" Yuki asked looking up from the keyboard.

"I don't know I think around like 10 or 11. Why?" He was walking towards the chair next to Yuki.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to know. So I could actually get some work done around here without having a damn pest lingering in my mind." Yuki looked over at the empty doorway.

"Oh, well then I guess , goodnight…." Shuichi felt as if he was hit in the face with a wave of depression. He didn't understand how someone so beautiful as Yuki could be so mean at times.

"Yeah well night." Yuki began to smile as the little one walked out of the room with his head hung down as if he was a puppy that was just scolded for peeing on the rug. _"Okay its like 9:57, if I go now then I can get something on the home. I wonder if KFC will be open that late? Yeah it should be…"_

Shuichi crawled onto the couch, Yuki doesn't like sharing the bed, he tucked himself in the crease of the couch and covered his body up to his neck. _"Well I know he seems a bit mean but at least he isn't like all the other assholes out there cheating on the ones they love or hitting them all the time."_ He was passed out before he even knew it.

Yuki grabbed his keys and coat and headed out to his car. He drove North for about 26 minutes and parked in an apartment parking lot. Walked up to apartment Q3 and knocked on the door. On the third knock a small fitted, brown haired girl opened the door and Yuki walked in.

"Hey baby." Yuki kissed her on the head and smiled.

"What took you so long, I waited for an hour and a half?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"Well I had a lot of planning to do on my new book and I just got caught up in it. Sorry 'bout that." She believed it, took his hands in hers and pulled him to the bedroom. And when in the doorway she pushed him back a few steps and turned the light on with her right hand and shut the door with her left. Walked towards him and knelt down on her knees in front of him. She unzipped his pants and yanked them down around his feet. She then slowly pulled down his boxers. The next thing Yuki knew he was being sucked like a lollipop. He was moving his hands all over her hair getting stuck in some knots here and there. Her mouth was like a vacuum on his hard member. He didn't think he could hold it in for very long.

"Mmmmmhhhhhh! Go faster baby, go faster. I'm almost there." Yuki was about to explode. "Mmmmhhh!" And on the last note Yuki did in fact explode, all over her mouth.

"Yumm! Haha, you are just so cute when you do that." She looked up at Yuki's eyes looking down at her.

"Shut up, no I'm not. Stop smiling at me like that." Yuki hated being called cute, well that's what he made the world think, but on the inside he really loved it.

"Well are you staying the night tonight?" She asked as she was getting off the floor.

"No I cant tonight, I have to be at the office early in the morning and it would just be easier if I stayed at my place. But maybe tomorrow I can?" It was lie after lie for Yuki.

"I guess it would be easier for you. But its like I never get to see you any more." She trust him too much to think he had someone living with him.

"Well its like 11:00, I think I should go back to my place now. You know it takes a while to get back." Every time Yuki was about to leave he had make up some lie she would buy so he could get out without a fight.

"Okay hun, well I guess you should go. Bye baby." She was opening the bedroom door by the time he started to pull up his pants.

"Are you ganna be okay?" Yuki had his pants on his waste, still unbuttoned, just hanging there.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I'm just a lil sleepy, its bedtime." She was leaning on the couch in the living room looking at him leaning on the bedroom doorframe.

"Okay bye baby, I love you." Yuki kissed her lips and walked out the door leaving it open after him, knowing she would shut it after he was down the stairs. Yuki got in his car checked his phone, nothing. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and drove South for 30 minutes before arriving at KFC. He ordered a number 2 and 5 with extra hot sauce. And drove another 16 minutes to home. When he got inside Shuichi was still past out on the couch, so he went to his bedroom and ate his food. Then climbed into bed, turned on the TV and fell asleep.

In the morning Yuki woke up to Shuichi playing with his hair. Yuki shot up and pushed Shuichi's hand off his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yuki was awake and for not even 1 minute and he was already yelling at Shuichi.

"Sorry I just love your hair, its so soft and pretty. And I couldn't keep my hands off you, you are so sexy in the morning." Sitting on the floor next to the bed, Shuichi folded his arms on the side.

"I told you not to wake me, you damn brat." Yuki rolled over and covered his face with the blanket. "Get out." pointing toward the door.

"Okay well I'm going to rehearsal I'll be home at like 10 or 11. K?" Shuichi walked out the door and shut it behind him. But then went back into the room after thinking he saw something but had to make sure. He was right, it was two things of KFC. _"Ahhhh that asswipe! He went out and got KFC instead of eating what I made him!"_ He again closed the door and stormed out of the condo. He walked all the way down to his bike and then remembered he forgot his notepad on the table. He ran back up to the condo and opened the door and saw Yuki on the phone.

"….no he doesn't know about you. He isn't that smart hhuunnn…..ummm hey let me call you back." Yuki looked at the shocked singer and put the phone down. "Why are you still here? I thought you left?" Yuki turned to walk away when Shuichi tugged on his arm.

"Who…who was that…on the phone?" Shuichi looked like he was about to tear up, but he held it in and gave Yuki a chance to explain himself.

"Oh my god do you have to know everything about me?" Yuki turned back and wiped Shuichi's hand off his arm.

"Well since there is a lot I don't know about you then that would be a no. But when I come home and hear you say…what you just said, yes I would like to know who that was?" Shuichi took a step back from Yuki.

"Fine! Do you want the truth or some bullshit lie to make you stay in love with me?" Yuki looked at Shuichi as one tear fell from his cheek.

"Wha…what…do you mean? Of course I want the truth. But why would you even ask me that kind of question?" Shuichi was confused and lost and he didn't know what to think. _"Yuki isn't like the other assholes in the world. He loves me. He just has a weird way of showing it. He wouldn't cheat on me…would he?" _

"That was my girlfriend. I go over to house any night that I make you feel so bad you go to bed early. And then on the way home I get KFC. Then I come home to you sleeping on the couch. I go to my room eat then go to sleep. Is there any thing more you would like to know?" Yuki was starting to walk toward Shuichi as more and more tears fell from the lost lover's face.

"Whh….why would you do that to me? How could you do something like that to me? I LOVE YOU I GAVE YOU ALL I HAD TO GIVE YOU!" Shuichi could barely talk so instead he screamed it out. He couldn't control it. He knew something was up with Yuki , he just kept telling himself that Yuki had work. Now it all made sense, all the times that Shuichi woke up in mid-dream and found Yuki's bed empty. Any night that Yuki said he was at the office and had to stay late because there was something important that he has to take care of. Well that was true, guess the other person was important to Yuki. More important then Shuichi.

"Why cant you add it all together. Wow you really are that stupid aren't you? I don't really love you like you want me to. I'm not that kind of person you should know this if you were my lover like you said you were, then why don't you know that I was never ganna love you like that? You were just a sex toy. I don't care about you, never did never will." Yuki was leaning on the wall next to Shuichi, arms and legs crossed. Looking down at the floor

"Yu..Yuki…why? What did I ever do to you? Did I ever hurt you in any way?" Shuichi was face in knees on the floor. He was rocking back and forth next to Yuki's feet. "Did you ever think I cheated on you?"

"Oh hell no I know you would never do that to anyone. You are just such a damn brat, you are just an eye sore and I cant stand to look at you all the time. You just need to leave. NOW! GET THE HELL OUT!" Yuki pointed at the front door. Looking down at the heart broken Shuichi, he kicked him in the leg and Shuichi fell on his side. "GET THE HELL OUT!" He kicked him one more time on the ass. "GET OUT OF MY LIFE! GET THE FUCK OUT! Kicked him in the stomach and then on the arm. "DO I HAVE TO SAY IT AGAIN?" On the arm one more time, then an the leg and one in the face. "I HATE YOU! GET OUT!" And then spit on his chest.

"Owww…my god stop. Yuki stop please stop. Don't." Shuichi was crying and gasping and trying to crawl away. "No more please stop." Shuichi didn't know what to do he was in shock. He never thought in a million years Yuki would ever hit him.

"Get out…go! I never want to see your face ever again." Yuki was starting to calm down a little but then again why was he the one that was upset? "Get out now."

"Oooo…okay I will." Shuichi tried to stand but fell back to the hard floor. "Get my phone." Shuichi pointed to his bag on the other side of the floor, next to the couch. It must have slid over there when Yuki kicked Shuichi the first time.

"Get it yourself." Yuki started to walk away and felt a pull on his ankle.

"Please, I cant move?" Shuichi had blood coming out of his nose when he glanced up at Yuki.

"Fine…here. Now get out." Yuki through the bag at Shuichi and it hit him in the back.

"I….will…" Shuichi reached into the bag and felt around for his phone. He found it and pulled it out slowly. His flipped it open and saw that Hiro had called. He pushed the green button and it called back. Two rings later Hiro picked up.

"Shu were are you? Rehearsal stared like 30 minutes ago? Shu you there?" Hiro waited a few seconds. "Shuichi are you okay?"

"Come and get me." Shuichi said in such a faint voice Hiro could barely understand him.

"Where are you Shu? What happened? I'm coming. Where are you?" Hiro was getting really worried.

"Yuki's…." The phone hung up on Hiro.

"Who is coming to get you?" Yuki asked from the bedroom.

"Hiro." Shuichi was still talking in a faint voice.

"Oh. That red headed bastard. Why him?"

"Because he cares about me, unlike you." Shuichi said a bit louder.

"Haha. Oh so you think he likes you?" Yuki was kind of mocking Shuichi.

"No its not like that. He is like my brother." Shuichi went back into the faint voice.

"Yeah right. You guys are like butt buddies." Yuki was laughing and laughing and laughing.

"I just have one question?" Shuichi began to sit up against the wall still holding his sides.

"Yeah what is it?" Yuki stopped laughing.

"Who is it?" Shuichi knew this question could possibly get the shit kicked out of him again but he had to know.

"Well it's a girl…"

"What the hell? A girl…you cheated on me with a girl?" Shuichi was again in shock, when then there was a big bang on the door. And then it hit the wall and Hiro ran in.

"WHERE IS HE YOU FUCKER!" Hiro saw Yuki before he saw Shuichi on the wall.

"There…" Yuki pointed to the wall behind Hiro. "Right there, dumb ass. You passed him." Yuki sort of smiled at Hiro. Hiro looked over his shoulder and saw Shuichi and looked back at Yuki and flipped him off.

"Oh yeah I'm the dumb ass? What the hell did you do to him?" Hiro turned around and tried to help Shuichi up, but he could barely stand.

"Oh nothing, I think he fell or something." Yuki walked towards the fridge and grabbed a bear from the door.

"Yeah and if that's so, why didn't you help him? Why am I the one he called if you were already here?" Hiro was standing bent over to pick up Shuichi like picking up a baby from its crib.

"I don't know. Not my problem. Why don't you ask him, if you want to know so bad." Yuki came back and sat on the couch. Legs up on the table and grabbed the remote from the arm and turned the TV on. Blocking out Hero coursing at him under his breath.

"You have some serious problems you fucking bastard." Hiro said one last time before getting Shuichi in the right position in his arms. Shuichi was now past all the way out on Hiro.

"Get the hell out of my house. You don't come in here and then not even know what the hell happened. GET OUT!" Yuki stood up and through the remote at Hiro. "GET OUT YOU FUCKER THIS IS MY HOUSE!" Yuki then threw his beer at the door.

"Oh we are and don't think you are getting away with this. When he wakes up you know he will tell me what happened and I will be back for your ass. I told you never to hurt him and now you have taken way too far.

"I'm not scarred of your bitch ass." Yuki sat back down on the couch.

"Come on Shuichi. Its okay I got you now." Hiro was cradling Shuichi and rubbing his leg. But he had to be careful because if he held him too tight Shuichi would move and Hiro didn't want to drop him. They got to Hiro's car and Hero but Shuichi in the back seat and took a cover from the trunk and put it over him. Then climbed into the front seat started the car and pressed on the gas as hard as he could. "You'll be okay Shu, its ganna be okay." Hiro got on the highway and then called Mr. K.

"Hey Hiro where are you?" K's voice low and rough.

"I had to get Shu from that bastard's place. I'm pretty sure he beat the shit out' a him. I'm ganna drop by my place and keep him there. I'll call you if he wants me to stay."

"Okay, I hope he'll be fine. How bad is it?" Mr. K spoke with more clarity this time.

"Its really bad. Blood and stuff on his face." Hiro turned right onto a smaller road.

"Oh damn. Well call me if you are ganna stay. K, bye." Mr. K hung up the phone before Hero had the chance to respond.

"K, shu we're here. You up yet?" Hiro put the car in park and looked back at Shuichi still out in the back seat.

"Yeah I'm up. Where am I?" Shuichi spoke with caution.

"My place, Shu. I'm keeping you here. So do you want me to stay with you instead of going to rehearsal?" Hiro got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side and opened the back door. "Come on."

"If you want you can stay. You don't have to. If they need you there then go." Shuichi wrapped his arm around Hiro's neck and slipped out of the back.

"No if you need me then the band can wait. You mean more to me, Shu." Hiro smiled in kind of a flirting way. But he always did that to Shuichi, so he didn't think anything of it.

"Thanks Hiro. How can I ever repay you for everything you do for me?" Shuichi could walk on his own…sort of. He still had his arm wrapped around Hiro's neck.

"Well as long as you are my friend that's all I need. I know you would do the same for me if I were in your shoes." Hiro led the way up to his apartment.

"Yeah I would. I love you Hiro, I would do anything for you." Shuichi leaned on the wall as Hero was digging through his pockets searching for his keys.

"I love you too Shu. And I think I have exceeded on showing you that I would do anything for you. Haha." Hiro found his keys in his back left pocket and unlocked the door.

"Haha. I know. If there was a way I could pay you back, I would in a heart beat. You know that right?" Shuichi walked in and sat on the couch.

"I told you, you owe me nothing Shu. I care too much for you to just to pay me back, just because I help you. That wouldn't be right. Now would it?" Hiro came by and sat next to him on the couch. Put his right arm over the back of it and put his left hand on Shuichi's leg.

"Haha if you say so." Shuichi sounded a lot better now. And he put his head on Hiro's chest and Hero put his left arm on Shuichi right arm and kissed the top of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

NEVER AGAIN

Chapter 2:

Four

_"This is so weird. But for some reason it feels right. I like it. I just hope he doesn't know. Or I wonder if its showing. No this is not okay he is my best friend, my band mate, my brother. But I cant help these feelings. I do love him but in both ways. Family and like the other. Is this wrong?"_

"So do you want me to stay?" Hiro looked down at Shuichi.

"Do you want to stay?" Shuichi sat up and turned to look at Hiro.

"That doesn't matter if I want to stay, its up to you Shu." Hiro moved the hair out of Shuichi's eyes.

"Okay then…I want you to stay with me.." Shuichi smiled at Hiro and laid back down on Hero's lap.

"Okay then….." Hiro said in a mocking tone. "I'll stay with you." Hiro was now playing with Shuichi's hair. Wrapping it around his fingers and laying it flat and petting him.

"Thanks Hiro." Shuichi started to rub Hiro's leg with his cheek.

Yuki was still sitting the couch watching TV. But now he was crying, and on the phone."…..yeah he's gone. But I need to tell you something. I miss him….I know its only been like two hours but….no he isn't the kind of friend to let Shuichi back…..No it doesn't matter if I say sorry…..he wont….I don't want him to think I'm soft…..well hun I'm ganna go….I love you too." Yuki hung up the phone and threw it on the table.

"Do you want to talk about it, now?" Hiro saw right through Shuichi sad eyes.

"Yeah I guess. Okay I went to his bed room to wake him up and he yelled at me. Then I saw the KFC buckets and then I just stormed out. I got to my bike and realized I left my notebook on the table, so I went upstairs to get it and when I walked through the door I saw Yuki on the phone and then I asked who it was and then he yelled at me some more. And then he told me the truth, it was his girlfriend and that he goes to her house every night. And then I asked why and he told me he never loved me, and then he beat the shit out of me." Shuichi looked at Hiro and started to cry. "Its my fault I should have seen this coming.

"It is not your fault Shu. You cant blame yourself. You are too cute to be eaten alive by guilt that shouldn't be there." Hiro started giggling and rubbed Shuichi's hair.

"Thanks Hiro. You are so sweet. I wish Yuki was more like you and less like…him." And then Shuichi started giggling.

"Yeah that would be nice." Hiro pushed Shuichi back on the couch. And tickled him until he cried.

"Hahahahaha stop. It tickles. Hiro it tickles. Hahahaha." Shuichi felt better. He was glad he was laughing again. But then he sat up and started tickling Hiro. And Hiro got pushed back this time. And then Shuichi stopped and fell on Hiro's chest. They were both laughing so hard that they could barely breath. Shuichi looked up at Hiro and saw him looking back at him. Out of no where Shuichi reached up grabbed the back of Hiro's head, pulled him forward and kissed his soft lips. And Hiro didn't have a problem with it. Hiro lifted Shuichi up by the hips and placed him on his own lap. Never braking the pleasurable kiss.

"Wait do you want to do this Shu?" Hiro then pulled back, not knowing if he should continue with this.

"Hell yeah. I have wanted this for a long time." Shuichi kissed Hiro in between each word. Making sure Hiro knew Shuichi really wanted him. "Please keep going Hiro. I want you so badly. I love you so much. I have wanted to tell you this for the longest time. But I never got the chance. Now that I do, please don't stop?" Shuichi kept kissing Hero any time he got the chance.

"Okay. As long as you know what you want Shu." Hiro pressed against Shuichi's chest and kissed his neck. He pushed Shuichi back onto the couch and ripped his shirt off. Shuichi reached up and took off Hiro's in return. Hiro pinned Shuichi's down to the couch and kissed his chest, neck, and mouth. He let go long enough to unbutton Shuichi's pants, and Shuichi took this time to undo Hero's. There was a lot of moaning and weird noises coming from the couch, even though not a lot had happened yet.

"I love you Hero." Shuichi was pinned down once more and having his stomach and hard member licked, up and down, up and down. The motion of Hiro's tongue made Shuichi bend his back, towards Hiro's mouth, pressing the harden member into Hiro's throat. Which Hiro did not mind at all. Hiro softly pressed down on Shuichi's dick with his teeth and then flipped his tongue around in the space left in his mouth, not occupied by the growing object. He sucked on it as he was pulling back.

"I love you too Shuichi." Hiro went back down to finish, but stopped right in front of it. "I cant do this Shu. I tried, I really did, but this isn't right. I cant go on." Hiro sat up on the couch against the arm and just stared at Shuichi exposed body.

"But why? I said I didn't mind. I want you Hiro. What's wrong? Don't you want me too?" Shuichi sat up in front of him and tried to kiss his lips but Hiro held up his hand to block it. "I guess you don't want me then."

"No, I do…its just…Shu, you just got the shit kicked out of you because you questioned yours and Yuki's love. The last time this happened and you came to me I didn't know what to do. I wanted you so badly, but I knew it would be the worst time to go for you." Hiro was putting his shirt back on and then re-buttoned his pants.

"What do you mean?" Shuichi did the same as Hiro. Only Shuichi's had a rip in it, top to bottom so it just hung from his shoulders. "I thought you just wanted to be friends so I never made a move. And then I saw you with those girls and you looked so happy, I didn't want to ruin that or our friendship."

"Shuichi, I never loved those girls, the were fan girls. I love you with all my heart but you were Yuki's there was nothing I could do." Hiro put his hand on Shuichi's thigh. "Can I tell you something, and you promise not to get mad at me?" Hiro looked dead into Shuichi's eyes.

"Yeah, what? I promise not to get mad at you." Shuichi was convinced that Hero was going to say he had a girlfriend.

"Some times I wished that Yuki would hurt you just so I could keep you here with me for a few days. Until you know…you would go back to him because he would feed you some bullshit lie." Hiro took his hand from Shuichi's leg and put it on his hand. "I'm sorry, that sounds really mean, but…"

"I know what you mean. I kinda felt the same way about it. Any time that he hurt me, the only thing I looked forward to was calling you, and stay here." Shuichi scooted closer to Hero and kissed him one more time. This time Hiro didn't try to block it.

"So…where does this leave us? I mean I don't want to be in the dark any more. I love you Shu and that's never ganna change." Hiro kissed Shuichi on the cheek and then on the lips again.

"I know…I don't know…I mean I love you too, but I don't know how to handle this. This is a lot to deal with at once." Shuichi sat back on the couch and slouched down.

"Well do you want to be with me?" Hiro copied Shuichi and then looked at him.

"Yes more than any thing. More than life itself." Shuichi looked over to Hero.

" Then why don't we just…..you know….get together. Why do you want it to be so complicated?" Hiro smiled at Shuichi and Shuichi started to laugh. But then stopped.

"Hey its not my fault." Shuichi elbowed Hiro in the gut. "But what about Yuki? What do I tell him?" Shuichi slouched even more.

"What the hell do you mean? He doesn't need to know any thing about you. He has hurt you for the last time. Why would you even care how he feels? Or what he thinks?" Hiro sat straight up and put his elbow on Shuichi's head.

"Well that's the thing. He hurt me by not telling me the truth. Now that its my turn to tell the truth. I have to, I don't want to hurt him, like him did me." Shuichi put his head back on Hiro's lap.

"Shu, you don't owe him any thing. So what if you hurt him? You could never do to him (or anyone for that matter) what he did to you. Your heart is way too big. That and he did to you way too much to ever catch up to." Hiro rubbed Shuichi's back and moved the hair out of his eyes.

"I know…but some times I wish I could get back at him…you know…for all that he did to me." Shuichi snuggled into Hiro legs, getting conferrable and stuff. "I just wish I never met him. I hate him so much. Why did I keep going back to him? Why didn't I just stay with you? You mean so much to me and you care so much about me, that you would never hurt me. Well that's what I thought about Yuki as well…but as you can see…I was wrong." Shuichi was basically sitting on Hiro.

"I know hun. I would rather have had you here with me than with that ass…sorry…"

"No you're right he is an asshole….and much more." Shuichi looked up and smiled at Hiro.

"Hahaha yeah much, much more." Hiro laughed and smiled back.

"I'm glad to have someone like you in my life Hiro. I really do love you and I'm so lucky to have you." Shuichi still smiling kissed Hiro once again.

"Shuichi I'm the lucky one. I would be so lost you I didn't have you in my life." Hiro returned the kiss.

Yuki got up and went into the kitchen, opened the fridge and saw that all the beer was gone. He slammed the door and just stood there for a second. He walked through the living room, grabbing his keys and phone from the end table. He walked out of the door and slammed it shut after him. He stomped down the hall, leaving his condo to his car. How many times had he drove drunk, in the dark, or in the rain? He couldn't think about anything but getting to the store, getting beer, and getting back home to get so wasted that he would forget everything that happened tonight. "_Why do I treat him like this? Why does he make me so pissed? I love him so much….but I could never let him know that I love him like I do."_ Yuki pulled into the parking lot and shut the car off and walked into the Liquor Store. He went right past the counter all the way back to the beer aisle and grabbed the first case he saw, not caring what it was. He walked right past the counter again, throwing $5.45 at the cashier. Walking back to his car, he heard his phone ring. He looked at the time before he answered it, 2:59.

"Ohh my god who the hell is calling me this late?" He said, talking to himself, a little too loud. "What do you want?"

"Yuki…is this Yuki?" a voice from the other line mumbled.

"Who the hell wants to know?" Yuki said getting into his car. Sliding the beer to the other seat.

" Ummm, this is Hiro…and by you yelling at me before you even know who this is…I know this is Yuki."

"Why the fuck are you calling me?" Yuki started to drive home.

"I just wanted to tell you that Shuichi is not coming back to you. Ever again! You will never hurt him again!" Hiro began to slowly raise his voice.

"Who the hell are you to call me and tell what I will and will not do to that damn brat?" Yuki turned right into his parking spot.

"I am the one who will have the pleasure of kicking your ass if you come within ten feet of MY Shu." Hiro said speaking through his teeth.

"What the fuck do you mean 'MY Shu'?" Yuki slammed on the breaks, jerking him into the steering wheal.

"He is no longer yours to throw around like shit."

"Oh, so now he is yours to throw around? You really think that he is going to stay with you? Do you really think that he loves you? Do you really think that he will stay with you when he still has me to come to?" Yuki said laughing into the phone.

"Well see that is where you are wrong, he is stronger than you think. He isn't coming back to you, he has no feelings for you. He is no longer the puppet that you used him for."

"You have the nerve to say that I used him, well 'Hero', that's where you need to think real hard. Don't you think that you too are using him to hide behind your true feelings?" Yuki walked into his condo and threw the case on the couch.

"What the hell are you talking about? I am doing nothing of that matter."

"Oh no? Then what do you call it? When every time you get a phone call from him and he is here, you get to him in less than 15 minutes ? The only time you help him is if he is with me?" Yuki sat dawn next to the beer and pulled at the box, trying to open it.

"What the hell are you saying, you drunk bastard?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You come here only for me. To show off how big you have gotten. To make that damn brat think you actually hate me, when really you come to me to show me you still love me." Yuki still pulling at the box, finally ripped it in half, making four of the eight fall on the floor.

"What the fuck. You're sick. You need help. I don't fucking love you. Never have, never will!"

"Oh, baby, its me. You don't have to hide your true feelings. You remember how you used to feel. And now that your little friend has gotten into the story you have to hide it." Yuki opened the can with one hand and took a long sip.

"What? I never loved you! What are you talking about?" Hiro started to raise his voice again.

"Baby, c'mon. You know I don't like to play games, well outside of the bedroom." Yuki laughed at his own joke.

"Stop calling me that! I am not your 'baby'!"

"Stop lying to yourself and others. You do remember you just don't want to. That night when you had no place to go. It was raining so hard and you couldn't move. You had no one to turn to. At that time you didn't have your precious Shuichi to call. All you had was an empty heart. And that's when I drove by and saw you laying there in the middle of the street. I almost ran you over, but that would have ruined my car."

"Don't do this Yuki. We had an agreement. We wouldn't speak of it to anyone." Hiro got a little quieter.

"But no, I stopped and helped you up. When you looked into my eyes you almost fell back down again. And then when I smiled you did fall, into my arms." Yuki was smiling the most he had in a very long time.

"YUKI STOP!" Hiro yelled into the phone.

"And when you woke up, you were laying next to me on the couch. You smiled and asked where you were, I told you and you didn't believe me at first. You asked over and over, "How did you find me? How do you know me? Why did you help me?" And all I had to say was, "You looked lost, cold, and scared. I couldn't leave you in the street." That's all it took for you to fall in love with me." Yuki stopped smiling long enough to take another sip.

"Yuki! Please stop?" Hiro sounded a bit sad.

"We were together for one year. Do you remember that? We had plans to move to the states. What about that part? We were going to make a life there? What about that?" Yuki stopped smiling all together and threw his beer at the wall.

"Yuki….stop….please stop. Yes I remember." Hiro tried not to start crying.

"You never gave me a real answer. You never turned back. I turned back. But I didn't see you turn back." Yuki reached for another beer.

"…" Hiro had no idea what to say.

"And once again you have no answer for me. You still cant be man enough to say why." But instead he grabbed the box and threw it towards the kitchen.

"What do you want me to say? That was so long ago." Hiro found some words but knew somehow they weren't the right ones.

"It was only seven months, one week, and three days ago! That is not long enough to forget!" Yuki stood up and walked to the dinning table. He looked down at the booklet opened to page five.

"Well it went faster for me. I forgot easily."

"I never did…I never will…I mean how could I?" Yuki was sitting the seat in front of the booklet. He was flipping through, what looked like notes and letters, and a rose that was taped to a blank page.

"I did. So can you. It isn't that hard. Just don't think about it, and it will go away on its own time."

"But…because of you I couldn't love another person the way I loved you." Yuki, still flipping, began to weep.

"You had Shuichi. You could have loved him. He wanted you to love him. He needed you to love him. And you didn't. You crushed him instead. And that is no ones fault but your own."

"I never 'had' him…I couldn't have him. He was too much like you were...he was too much like you." Yuki didn't want to cry but he knew he couldn't hold it back.

"Shuichi is nothing like me. He needs others to love him. I need no one. He needs others to like him. I need no one. He has others to care for him. I have no one." Hiro mumbled into the phone.

"I would have been there for you, if you would have stayed. I would have never hurt you like you did to me." Yuki scooted the chair back and laid his head next to the book.

"Yuki, you know why I left. You knew I couldn't stay with you."

"No I don't! You never told me!" Yuki said louder still laying his head on the table.

"Well this convocation has gone on for too long. I called to tell you to stay away from Shuichi, I have now I'm hanging up." Hiro sounded a little hoarse.

"No tell me why you left me. Tell me why you wont talk abo-

********************************beep beep beep beep****************************************

Hiro hung up the phone with Yuki mid-sentence. He looked at the time, 4:31. He walked back into the bedroom, where Shuichi had taken over the covers in his absence, Hero smiled and crawled into the bed next to him. Shuichi awoke to Hiro trying to slip under the sheets.

"…Hiro…I'm sorry, I didn't know you left. I didn't mean to take them all." Shuichi said as he reached up to cover Hero.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I went to make…uhhh…use the bathroom." Hiro didn't want to tell Shuichi that he called Yuki, because then he would ask what Yuki said. And he didn't want to lie to Shuichi any more than he had to.

"Its okay. I wondered why it was colder for a few. It felt like you were gone for like an hour." Shuichi smiled at Hero, not knowing that it really was for an hour and a half.


End file.
